


The Ghost of You <Miche Zacharius>

by TheRo0ks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRo0ks/pseuds/TheRo0ks
Summary: Miche fulfills his promise to the reader that he will always be there.I’d be lying if I said I didn’t hurt my own feelings while writing this.TW: Death/Grief, Brief discussion of wounds
Relationships: Miche Zacharius/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Kudos: 13





	The Ghost of You

Blades of grass slipped through her fingers as she watched the stars blanket the sky. Wishing on shooting stars and birthday candles had left her feeling empty. Perhaps the cosmos would send him a message. 

Her eyes held the universe, and Miche felt insignificant in her presence. One hand propped behind her head, the other resting at her side. His large hand slipped into hers engulfing it. Always too cold as of late. He didn’t care for the stars in the sky. The only thing he wished to do was observe her, and he had all the time in the world to trace out every little detail. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured as his fingertips skimmed across her skin. To describe her as a goddess would be an insult. She was so much more than that. Divine, perfectly sculpted, and the only thing that gave meaning to his existence. 

Longing eyes flickered over to him, and his breath caught in his throat. He would rip apart kingdoms for that gaze alone. “Miche,” his name fell from her lips. He wanted to hear her saying it like a prayer in his ear as he made her see stars while he brought her to a state of euphoria. 

Instead he simply cupped her face. “I’m here,” he assured. “I’ll always be here.”

A known hard ass to the cadets, he watched them all mutter curses when she ordered them to start their exercises. Walking amongst the cadets she commented on their form, gently adjusting them until it was perfect. 

“We’ve lost so many of the veterans,” Erwin sighed, as he observed the training. Levi nodding in acknowledgment. 

How many veterans were left Miche wondered. Nanaba? Gelgar? The loss of the Levi squad was a major blow to the scout regiment, but they had a lot of young blood. More cadets then Miche had seen in years. Erwin had entrusted their learning to the person he had spent hours training. The Commander had made a wise decision.

“Remember cadets, as long as we keep fighting, we haven’t lost.”

Pride swelled in his chest. “That’s my girl,” he said softly, arms crossed on his chest. She’d stepped into the roll of captain seamlessly. He recalled her being a wide eyed cadet when he first saw her. Earning his respect with her headstrong determination. She never ran from hard work, and she was the kind that would pick up the slack promising she could shoulder the load.

Miche was by her side as soon as the cadets were dismissed. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he slung his arm around her shoulders. “I’m so proud of you,” he exclaimed. The training grounds were empty and he heard the small sigh that escaped her body.

“I’m not you Miche. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing,” she groaned. Fingers running through her (dark/light) locks. 

His heart dropped at her insecurities. She was her own worst critic. Miche knew it was a coping mechanism she’d developed in her childhood. If she said those hateful things then no one could hurt her with their criticism. Perhaps one day she would see how brilliant she was. Miche hoped that day would come soon.

Her voice surprised him as he turned to see her holding a white mug. The liquid steaming in the chilly room. Floorboards creaking under her feet as she approached Erwin’s desk. 

“I brought you some coffee Commander,” Y/N said, placing the ceramic mug on his desk. 

“I think you’ve earned the right to call me Erwin,” his blue eyes sparkled. Putting the pen down he leaned back in his chair. Eager for the prospect of conversation with the (petite/lean/curvy) woman. 

The smell of coffee engulfed Miche’s senses. He knew that look in the Commander’s eye. The prospect of attention from the divine creature seated in front of him had stirred excitement within the intelligent man. Miche kept his distance a dull ache in his heart as he observed the two. 

Dainty fingers tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “You shouldn’t stay up so late Erwin,” she softly chastised. 

Miche caught the upturned corner of Erwin’s mouth. Knowing he was in her orbit of concern made the Commander happy. No one cared as much as her. She would do anything within her power to help those she loved. The balance she kept between a strong heart, and a caring heart was mesmerizing, and Miche never could pinpoint how she did it. 

“You are the one that brought me coffee,” Erwin stated, taking a sip of the bitter beverage. 

An amused smile played on her lips. “I knew you wouldn’t listen to my advice.” 

“Tell you what,” Erwin said leaning forward, placing the mug on the edge of his desk. “Let’s go for a walk.” 

Miche watched the gentle exchange of words. For once she didn’t look like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

Her hand slid into Erwin’s as he pulled her out of her chair. Leading her out of the scout headquarters they walked along the pond. Erwin recounting stories from his cadet days pulled harmonic laughs from her lips. 

Miche followed a few steps behind. Eyes fixed on the way the moonlight danced across her skin. Biting back the jealousy when Erwin took her hands in his.

“Your hands are cold,” he commented, trapping them between his large palms.

“They’ve been cold for months,” Miche commented, sadness coating his voice. 

Doe eyes blinked up at the Commander. He was so gentle with her as if he was worried one miscalculated step would leave her heart shattered. “Can I kiss you?” Erwin’s voice came out in earnest. 

“Yes,” Miche’s voice was just above a whisper. “Just say yes.”

He never thought he’d find himself pushing the love of his life into the arms of another man, but he couldn’t bear to see her go another day with cold hands, or a smile be a rarity that crossed her lips. Not when she had the most beautiful smile. He watched her hesitate, and he felt the hope shatter within. 

“Miche,” it was only a name, but it was an answer. Erwin leaned back a sad smile gracing his lips. He could handle her sad heart, but she wasn’t ready for him. Years he had waited for her, and a few more wouldn’t hurt. 

“I wish I had found you first,” he admitted. Tracing her cheek with his thumb he grabbed her hand to lead her back inside. 

Miche stood still watching their retreating forms. He wanted to scream until he was hoarse. If letting her go would make her happy he was willing to do that. He would fight every selfish desire that arose in him just so she could be free. Love was painful, and this was a burden he was willing to bear if it meant seeing her happy once more. Loyalty is what drew him to her, and he knew that it was something she refused to change. It was him, it was always him. Just like she promised. In this life or the next she would always choose him. The greedy part in him danced with joy, but the selfless part ached at her agony. Her happiness is what mattered most to him, and he just wanted to see her smile. 

She sat between his legs. Her back against his chest as she flipped through a novel. Miche rested his chin on her shoulder, arms loosely wrapped around her. 

“Miche look at this,” she said with a giggle, as her eyes flickered up. 

The haze of the fantasy world she was wrapped up in faded from her eyes, and reality slowly settled in. Her hand covered her mouth at the sight of the empty room. The book was long forgotten as it fell to the floor. Miche gripped her tightly in attempts to ground her.

“I’m here honey,” he said softly in her hair. Desperate to stop the tears that dropped down her chin. “I’ll always be here,” he promised, as he felt her body shake with sobs. 

Helplessness filled him. He would follow her to the ends of the earth but she would never have a clue. The promise he made to her he had made certain to keep. He would always be there, but she would never know it. Was he living in his own personal hell he wondered.

Ghosts surrounded him on the battlefield. The blood soaked ground made the earth spongy under his feet. Lingering smoke settled in the air, and the debris that flew past him was nothing more than a nuisance. Cries of death echoed all around, but there was only one person he hoped to find. Erwin would forgive him for not meeting him. There was one last thing his soul had to take care of before moving on.Trapped under the buckskin horse, her breathing was labored. Miche ran to her desperate to catch her in time. 

“Miche?” His lanky frame filled her vision. Tears of joy dripped down her cheeks as she reached for him.

“I’m here baby,” he said softly grabbing her hand. “I’ve always been here,” he assured placing a kiss to her open palm. 

“I know I should fight, but I’m too tired Miche.” Y/N confessed, as blood passed her lips. 

Miche took in her broken form. The Cavalry charge Erwin had led left the scouts completely slaughtered. Including his celestial being. A tragic death to match his own. Her white uniform was covered in so much blood he couldn’t decipher the origins of her wounds. 

He watched the light slowly dim in her eyes, and Miche wanted to weep at the sight. Uncertainty plagued his mind. Where would they both go from here? He didn’t know what awaited them on the other side. He had refused to move on without her. He had one promise left to fulfill, and as her body grew cold he knew the end was nigh. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so scary if he traveled the road hand in hand with her. 

A small hand on his shoulder startled him. “Miche?” 

Her voice was like honey in his ears. Turning to see her, the joy that filled him at the sight of her soft smile was abundant. He eagerly took her hand to tower over her. Cupping her face he brought her into a passionate kiss. It felt like an eternity since she looked at him. These past months she had only looked through him. His one sided affection was worth it as he held her in his arms. 

Home. She felt like home. He wanted to get lost in her kiss for eternity, but she pulled away. The kiss was too quick, and he craved more as he chased her lips. He felt the smile that crossed her lips as he kissed her. Fingers buried in her hair as he kissed the hurt away. 

“It’s time honey,” she said softly against his lips. 

“What’s going to happen to us?” He inquired, gazing into her (e/c) eyes.

Her eyes softened at his uncertainty. “I don’t know, but whatever it is we’ll be together.” She assured him. “I promise.” Her fingers stroked his face, her eyes full of adoration. “Thank you for being there.” 

“Always.”


End file.
